Here for You Always
by DreaminginOctober
Summary: I wanted to write what I wished would have happened in anime episode 153. What would happen if Hinata would have found Naruto sitting on the bench that night instead of Iruka? This is my first published story, so please review! Hope you like this OneShot.


_**I don't own any of the characters in this story. Many thanks to Masashi Kishimoto for creating such an inspiring universe.**_

I had heard through rumors in the clan house that Jiraya-sama was murdered by Pein and that the Hokage had held a meeting with concerned parties about his passing. I knew what it would do to him. I have seen Naruto interact with his sensei a few times through the months since he'd been back, and I noticed the reverence held in Naruto's eyes for the Toad Sage. This would be a terrible blow to him. Jiraya was the closest thing to family that Naruto had, except for possibly Iruka.

I had to do something, but I didn't know what. I said a prayer for guidance as I rushed out of the house, the darkness enveloping me as soon as I ran past the lights of the compound and through the forest path I always took to Naruto's side of town. I didn't have a plan, I just knew that I needed to be there for him, and I would do anything to ease his grief. My normal lack of confidence was non-existent at that moment. I only existed at that time to help him, to give him what little comfort I could.

I found myself in front of the building that housed his apartment. I looked up, and noticed that a small light was on in one of the windows. I dashed up the steps and stealthily snuck around to peek and see if anyone else was with him before I knocked on the door. I had never allowed myself to go this far in stalking him, so I had no idea what his apartment looked like inside. I peeked in, and to my surprise, no one was there. Just his empty bed, the sheets tousled about like it had been used recently. _Where could he be at this hour?_ , I mused. I didn't want to take a chance of getting caught, so I quickly jumped back to the street and rushed along the shadows, searching for him with my now-activated Byakugan. My instincts told me he probably wouldn't be far, and soon I picked up on his now-familiar chakra signature.

Finally I could see he was sitting on a bench just a few yards away from the 24 hour convenience store, staring at something in his hand. It turns out it was a popsicle. Isn't that odd? He wasn't eating it, though. I deactivated my kekkei genkai and started to walk slower, assessing the situation. Tears of loss were streaming silently down his cheeks and my heart broke for him. I moved closer, my heart beating a mile a minute. He took no notice of me yet, lost in his own world of sadness.

I sat gingerly on the far end of the bench, and silently slid over to him. He turned to look at me, and the sadness in his eyes tore at my soul. I resolved not hesitate. I was here for him, and nothing else mattered. Gently, I took his hand in mine, rubbing his fingers lightly with my thumb. He was so warm, and his hand felt so natural cradled in my own. Naruto started slightly, looking in shock at me caressing his hand. But then, I could tell he immediately understood my intentions, and he gave me a look of gratitude that made my heart cry out for him. The one thing that will stay with me forever when I look back that this evening was how lost and alone he looked. I knew that feeling well. I felt that way when oka-sama died. I was so little then. Could the feeling be the same no matter what age a person is? I was so sorry that he ever had to feel that kind of grief.

I wanted to do my best to take that pain away from him. I wanted him to know he wasn't alone now, just because Jiraya was gone from his world. I wanted him to feel the love I held in my soul for him, and so I acted. I still can't believe how I acted, it was so strange for me. I slid closer to him and reached out and gently pulled him to me. He didn't resist, and the popsicle slid from his fingers as he let out a gasping sob and snaked his strong arms around my waist. His head fell to the crook of my neck, his forehead resting on my collar bone. He held me tighter as the sobs came one after the other, wracking his body in waves of sadness. I wound my fingers in his golden hair, holding him to me and letting him know it was alright for him to be like this with me. I wanted him to understand that this was all for him and to not be afraid of letting me see this side of him. I stroked his back with my free hand, and he snuggled even closer, allowing himself to get comfortable. My maternal instincts kicked in, and I started rocking him slightly and absentmindedly humming a tune. It was the one oka-sama sang to me every night when she tucked me into bed. It was the song to keep nightmares away, and I loved it so much. I suppose grief is contagious, because I let my tears flow as well. I pressed my cheek into Naruto's hair and I cried right along with him, allowing him the freedom to purge the sadness from him. It was so unnatural for him to be sad. I felt like it should never happen again. Though, I knew deep down that it was only the beginning of these kinds of situations in our lives, being what we were.

I really don't know how long we sat like that, hours I suppose, with the embrace never breaking. But, when the first glow of dawn started peeking its way through the tree line on the horizon, we knew it was time to say goodbye. We both let go, and sat up on the bench. I was the first to stand up, trying to straighten my tear-soaked jacket, and I stretched my legs. He was still sitting there, wiping his face with the hem of his t-shirt, trying to get the night's tears off as best he could. He looked so tired, so worn. He needed to get some good sleep. In an effort to give him a moment, I turned to look at the brightening sky. It was a new day. And for once, I was looking forward to that.

Suddenly, I felt his arm go around my chilled shoulder, and he pulled me to him in a gentle, warm embrace. He kissed the top of my head and pulled back to look me in the eyes. Oh, those eyes…. Then he took my hands in his and gave me a sad smile. There was something else there in his face, something I was afraid to see, because it would make me hope. I couldn't let myself hope for that. I smiled back at him, forcing myself to look normal so he wouldn't question me.

Then, with a slight squeeze to my fingers, his hands slid out of mine, and he started walking back in the direction of his apartment. "Arigato, Hinata," he whispered to me as he passed my ear.

Those were the only words spoken the entire time we were together that night. Yet, even those were unnecessary.


End file.
